pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie
Agent Charles "Charlie" Baker is Pixie's assistant and the weapon specialist of the PSA. Outside of the PSA, Charlie works as a puffle hunter for The Puffle Emporium, and owns his own chocolate factory. He is the creator of Gizmo, the PSA's robot. Personality Charlie's personality can sometimes change slightly between roles. Roleplay/Chat Charlie is very silly and carefree, but tries his best to remain focused on missions. He loves to tell stories and sometimes can get to caught up in the mission thinking that he is the star of the show. Occasionally in random outbursts he can suddenly become either very random or extremely violent, and is prone to cause damage. PSA Stories Charlie stars in many different PSA stories, and his personality can sometimes change depending on his character's role. Normal Stories Charlie may not be the most happy-go-lucky person ever, but what he lacks in optimism, he makes up for confidence against his enemies. However, his over-confidence might just be his greatest weakness, as losing against his opponents can be very stressful to him. Charlie takes friendship very seriously, and tries to be as caring and compassionate as he can. However, Charlie is also extremely sensitive, and when offended can sport a grumpy attitude. He is also quite self-conscious about himself, and worries what other people think about him. Random Parodies In most Random Parodies, Charlie is often the villain of the story but still retains his random and silly personality from roleplay and chat. He seems to change his moods rather quickly and can go from silent and cunning to loud and angry. However, in parodies in which he is the main character, Charlie mostly retains his personality from normal stories, except he can be a little sillier. This is considered to be his official personality. The Crack Made Me Do It In The Crack Made Me Do It, Charlie is the main antagonist of the series as he is on the opposite side of the main characters. While he constantly threatens the Crackheads, Charlie really wouldn't purposely hurt anyone and just wants the drug dealers out of his factory so he won't be reminded of a traumatizing crack-induced incident that once scarred him for life. Despite his apparent tough and ruthless nature, Charlie really means well, and just wants some peace and quiet. Statistics Full Name: Vice Director Charles James Baker of the PSA Affiliations: Pixie's Secret Agency, the PSA Puffle Division, Charlie's Chocolate Factory, The Puffle Emporium Staff, The Puffle Mansion Staff (once it opens) Favorite Food: Cake Favorite Color: Blue Theme Song: Still I Fly by Spencer Lee Worst Enemy: Sasquatch Normal Appearance Head: Snow Beta Hat Face: Shady Shades Neck: Golden Jetpack (artwork only), Jetpack Body: Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt Flipper: Blue Motorcycle (occasionally) Feet:Bunny Slippers Biography A very young Charlie was found on Club Penguin's beach one day, where Paige, a member of the EPF found him playing in the snow. PH decided to take care of him until he grew up. Charlie took a strong interest in puffles, and became a puffle expert. Impressed, PH let him adopt his own Rainbow Puffle, whom he named Wingman. When he entered his teen years, PH let him join the EPF, but he was fired by the Director of the EPF after he proved to not be very stealthy. Due to a misunderstanding with the PSA, he was mistaken as an enemy and was captured. However, they soon realized that Charlie was just an innocent penguin and let him go. One month later, Charlie got a call from Pixie. She told him the agency had been watching him and admired his skills with puffles. Charlie then worked as a field agent, and Director of the Puffle Division, and he has been serving to this day. Many months later, Pixie left the PSA, and Charlie was chosen to take her place as director. Pixie returned not too long afterwards, but Charlie was promoted to vice-director and still goes by "Commander Charlie." On April 18, 2014, Charlie was employed at The Puffle Emporium as its official "Puffle Hunter in Chief." In August of 2014, together with a few other PSA agents, Charlie opened his own chocolate factory. Backstory On the nearby island of Blisk, Charlie was created by Douglas out of snow, and then brought to life by the Snowstone, which serves as his life force. However, he sensed innocence in Charlie's heart and abandoned him on Penguin Isle, where he was found by Paige. However, he accidentally left the Snowstone under Charlie's hat, who eventually discovered its power and has used it on many occasions in his time in the PSA. Many years later Douglas created an unseen device that supposedly could turn anyone evil, and planned to use it on Charlie. He temporarily teamed up with the RPF, when Herbert built a robotic clone of Smulley, who Douglas attempted to use to locate Charlie. Smulley came close to capturing Charlie, but was destroyed by debris falling from the collapsing Hidden Lake. Douglas went on to rebuild Smulley and start the L.O.V.E. agency, still on the intent of capturing and turning Charlie into his evil slave, before moving on to take over the island. Trivia *Charlie is almost always seen with Wingman, whom he trained to be an Elite Puffle. *For some reason, Charlie explodes whenever he's surprised. *He calls Hailey, "Kitty," because she is half-cat. *While Wingman is Charlie's companion in the PSA, his cat puffle Sady serves as his companion when out hunting for puffles, because Wingman doesn't enjoy going outside much. *For some reason he is extremely violent and aggressive towards Sasquatch, and vows to kill him one day. *Gary's Time Trekker revealed that in the future, Charlie will marry his girlfriend McKenzie and they will have a daughter named Grace. *Charlie has an alternate form called "Master of Ice", that he will unlock in a future episode of penguinƨ.doc. *He is one of the few penguins on the island to have a different body shape; his edges are slightly sharper, he has a thinner midsection, and he has a more noticeable neck. *If the Snowstone ever were to be destroyed beyond the point of repair, Charlie would turn back into snow, and likely perish. Gallery Charlie sprite4.png Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Meetable Characters Category:Males Category:Bakers Category:Charlie's Characters Category:Puffle Handlers Category:Ice Elementals